When worlds Collide
by coolblue110
Summary: Fai is the new boy, after Kurogane finally lost it and left him stranded, at Kawaii High School. What happens when he meets a girl they call Karin? What magical connections does she possess to see Mokona? FaixOC


Being the new boy at Kawaii High school, Fai felt slightly out of place. Syaoran had never told him that students were prohibited from bringing large pointy objects to school, and that no other student would be wearing a fur coat, even though it was the middle of winter. Some of the other teenagers passed him without a second glance, while others openly stopped and stared as he tried to maneuver his way through the crowded halls. He couldn't believe that the others had left him behind while they continued to travel through worlds.

"Umm…You need to show your uniform," There was a tap on his shoulder and he whirled around, almost knocking over a tall girl with the fluff of his coat. He gasped, doubly surprised and embarrassed at how clumsy he was.

"I'm sorry!" He cried, pulling the girl back up. She shook her head, blushing hard as she stared up into his face. His light eyes and hair made him stand out almost as much as his coat did. It wasn't too often that you saw a boy as fair skinned as him in Japan, where there were black and brown heads a plenty.

"No, it's okay. But you really have to take off that coat. I'll help you fit it into your gym locker if you want," the girl pointed down the hall to where the lockers were. Fai slowly slipped his coat off to reveal something that couldn't have looked any different from the uniform. The insane garb looked almost Chinese. The girl let out a long breath, realizing that this guy would need some help around the school. Not that she didn't want to help him, since he was very handsome.

"Okay…" Fai sniffed, a little trickle of tears making a stain on his cheek, knowing that he would have to get rid of his favorite outfit. He grabbed the girl's hand, just like a little child would if he didn't want to be separated.

"My names is Karin Kimura, what's yours?" She asked, the two were nearly to the lockers.

"Fai D. Flourite. I hale from the country of...well, that doesn't matter, does it? You are from this world, right?" Fai peered down at Karin, who looked up, confused.

"I'm just from plain old Japan," Karin said.

"I'll take you ona trip to see other worlds if you want," Fai smiled, twinkling.

"Back up, we barley know each other. Let's become better friends before we rush into anything like trips to different worlds," Karin laughed, and Fai smiled at her. She reminded him of Sakura, only with dark hair.

"Yeah...Better friends. I'd like that."

****

"Fai will be with us for the next semester, so please, everyone be nice to him. He barely knows how to read Japanese, so I bet he would be happy for your help," the teacher finished introducing the new student, Fai, who was now dressed in the usual winter uniform for the male students.

"He's so good looking…His hair and skin are so light! Do you think he's American?" The girls whispered between themselves, giving side glances over to Fai, who beamed and waved cheerfully back every time they glanced over.

"Maybe you shouldn't do that…You're only making them do it more," Karin leaned over and whispered to Fai, who quirked an eyebrow.

"Excuse me, I didn't quite catch that," he said slowly, hoping that he had said the sentence correctly.

"Oh, right. You've basically said all of the words you know already. Do as you please," Karin shook her head, and Fai shrugged to himself. People were weird in Japan.

Although he did feel saddened that he could not understand the girl Karin.

**A/N: For Cori, a die hard fan girl to Fai. I hope you guys like it. I have never watched and or read Tsubasa. (EDIT: I am now almost finished with volume 2 of Tusbasa!) I like xxxHolic but am TRYING to read the Tsubasa manga (volume 2), so bear with me. I thought since Fai doesn't know any language but his own that I would have him learning Japanese since it's set in Japan, not other worlds. I hope it words, because I have no idea. I'll stop writing now. Please review!**


End file.
